Sensors, such as pressure and flow sensors, are often used to sense the pressure and/or flow of a fluid (e.g. gas or liquid) in a fluid channel. Such sensors are often used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as many others. In some instances, moisture, dust, particulate matter, and/or other contaminants can enter the sensor during use. Over time, such contaminants can impact the accuracy, repeatability, functionality and/or other aspects of the sensor. For example, moisture in a sensor can increase corrosion or electromigration in the flow sensor itself, which may impact the accuracy, repeatability, functionality and/or other aspects of the sensor. Also, dust, particulate matter, or other contaminants can build-up and possibly obstruct the sensor. Therefore, there is a need for new and improved systems and methods for reducing moisture, dust, particulate matter, and/or other contaminants from entering a sensor.